


Mesmerizing

by Nara_AllToAction



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_AllToAction/pseuds/Nara_AllToAction
Summary: Hongjoong wants to ask out his long-time crush Seonghwa but can't find the urge to do it until Mingi gives him a reason to.





	Mesmerizing

The world about Kim Hongjoong was swirling, mind to occupied with the breathtaking elder. 

"Dude ! **Can you stop staring at him for once ?**" Mingi waved his hand in front of Hongjoong. He snapped out of his trance, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. "I can't help it, can't you tell I'm so endearing in love ?" Hongjoong retorted. Even through it sounded bitter and almost crazily angry, Hongjoong couldn't help but fall for the raven haired male. The way he spoke and danced, how he sang . . Hongjoong could go on forever. 

"Endearing in love or not, you have AP Biology so get moving." Mingi said as the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch and the only class Hongjoong was able to see the elder other than the lunch period. 

___

The teacher droned on, her words flitting into the ears of the redhead and out of the other ear. Hongjoong would be fine, of course, he could fall asleep in every class and still get A+ on every exam. Always called A.I. by Mingi when they hung out together. 

It was hilarious, the way students would be bewildered by Hongjoong. They never seen him pay attention once but always was the valedictorian of the class. Of course you'd think he was a nerd, but nope, Hongjoong always wore deep and dark colors, and had a exquisite style that no one could place a finger on. And what gave him the out to the entire school, was the deep red hair that sat atop his head. 

The class ended soon, Hongjoong had spent most of it staring at Seonghwa's back and aimlessly taking notes. The teacher hade made a announcement, "To all students who are scoring below a B minus will be reciving a student tutor, I will assign the pairs now.First name is the tutor and the second is the one that will be tutored." Hongjoong perked up immeadiately. What if he was able to get Seonghwa ? It was a hope through Hongjoong suspected he would be the one with either an A or B. 

"Wonho with Jiwoo." 

"Beongkwan with Yunho." 

"Hongjoong with Seonghwa." 

Hongjoong felt his heart jump into his throat. Seonghwa, as in Park fucking Seonghwa, was the one he was the one he was tutoring ? Panic Attack 101. 

"Hongjoong ?" A soft voice with a rasp hit Hongjoong's ears and he turned to see Seonghwa behind him, holding his books against his chest. He wore a pastel pink sweater and skinny jeans. Again, panic attack 101 here. "Yes ?" He said, smiling softly to the male even if his insides screamed at him to run and never turn back. "Where should we go to study ? I'm up for anything." Seonghwa said, holding his books close to his chest. "Would my house at four thirty work ?" Hongjoong said though the urge to sprint was getting really high. "Sure, let me give you my number so you can text me your address." Seonghwa said and scribbled down his number on a peice of paper and Hongjoong just about screamed. 

"Thanks, I'll be sure to text you." Hongjoong said smoothly before going off to find Mingi and probably scream his ears off. 

___

"YOU WHAT NOW ?" Mingi screeched over the phone to his best friend. "I. Get. To. Tutor. _Park. Seonghwa._" Hongjoong said over the speaker phone as he tidied up the house and his living room before Seonghwa came over. "Oh my god, I can't believe this. You . ." Mingi trailed off still recovering from shock. "Yes I do and now it's almost time for him to be here so I gotta go, so toodles bish." Hongjoong hung up the phone and looked at the clock, 4:25 pm. 

The doorbell rang and Hongjoong opened the door to see Seonghwa, backpack around his shoulders. "You made it just in time." Hongjoong smiled, though the racing heart he had. "Of course, it'd be rude to show up late." He said. 'Oh my goodness, he's so courteous.' Hongjoong practically screamed. 

"Come on Hyung, my room is upstairs." Hongjoong said, waving Seonghwa in. 

Later they were over a AP Biology book and Hongjoong was helping Seonghwa with cells and things around that. "Wanna take a break for a second ? You might be tired." Hongjoong said. He didn't realize how close they were until he looked up and enountered himself to be way too close for his heart's liking. Seonghwa nodded, and got up to stretch. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on here ever . . . 
> 
> Was it good ??


End file.
